


Not Even A Good Kisser

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed at Hutch’s comment about not being a good kisser, Starsky is determined to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Good Kisser

NOT EVEN A GOOD KISSER

 

Starsky scowled as he pulled a bottle of beer out of Hutch’s refrigerator and popped the top. The comment Hutch had made earlier about Starsky not being a good kisser, even if it had been in jest, irked him. He listened to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom as he waited for his partner to finish and join him in the kitchen.

He sighed heavily. It had been a tough week, starting with the discovery of John Blaine’s body at a rundown motel downtown, a motel that catered to gay couples. Finding out that his childhood mentor had been hiding a secret, a big secret, had been devastating for Starsky.

He had never been prejudiced against alternate lifestyles. In Viet Nam, he had even done some experimenting of his own although his experimentation had never gone beyond a mutual hand job with a willing partner. When Hutch had asked him earlier if he thought that two men who spent over seventy-five percent of their time together might have certain tendencies, Starsky had quickly agreed that they might.

He was stunned when Hutch pointed out that he was actually referring to them. Ever since that conversation, Starsky had been deep in thought, analyzing his own feelings where his best friend and partner was concerned.

He had always craved Hutch’s touch, feeling comforted by those hands when he was in pain, either physical or emotional. And it wasn’t like the two of them hadn’t seen each other naked over the years, more times than Starsky could even remember. There were virtually no secrets or inhibitions between them and hadn’t been for quite some time. 

The thought a more intimate relationship with Hutch had never really crossed his mind but the idea didn’t bother him as much as it should have. Maybe that was why Hutch’s crack about him not being a good kisser had irritated him so much. He had taken it as a personal challenge and intended to prove to his partner that he was wrong.

Starsky drifted over to the sofa and sat down. It wasn’t long before Hutch joined him, dressed simply in a pair of sweat pants with his chest bare and his hair still wet. The big blond grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator for himself and joined his partner on the sofa, relaxing back against the cushions.

“Okay,” he said, glancing at his brunet partner with a twinkle in his eyes “What gives? You’ve been quiet ever since we got off work.”

“Thinking.” Starsky mumbled

“Don’t strain yourself, Gordo.”

“How do you know I’m not a good kisser, Blondie?”

Hutch looked at his partner and best friend with a surprised expression on his face. Accustomed to the way Starsky thought, he should have known that Starsky wouldn’t let Hutch’s earlier comment pass.

“Oh, come, Starsk…it was just a joke. Okay?”

“No, it’s not okay.” Starsky said stubbornly, locking eyes with his friend. “I’ll have you know that I’ve never had any complaints about the way I kiss before.”

“So what did you have in mind to prove me wrong?” Hutch said with a thin smile. “You think I’m gonna trust any of your women to tell me if you are or not?”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind…” Starsky said with a grin, sitting his beer bottle down on the coffee table and leaning in closer to his partner, deliberately invading his personal space.

Hutch looked startled for a moment at Starsky’s actions and then smiled at his impulsive partner. “What are you gonna do, pal? Kiss me?”

“Something like that…” Starsky whispered, reaching out to grasp the back of Hutch’s neck with one hand while he cupped the side of his face with his other hand. Hutch stilled, watching his partner without moving, waiting to see where Starsky was heading with this although he had a pretty good idea.

Starsky moved closer, letting his breath wash over Hutch’s opposite cheek as his lips brushed lightly against the side of Hutch’s neck, making him shiver in anticipation. 

His mouth settled against the warm, slightly salty skin, sucking lightly and making Hutch’s temperature rise. Unconsciously, Hutch leaned his head back against the cushions giving Starsky more access to his throat. He trembled as the touch of Starsky’s lips set a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin, making him hard.

Without thinking about it, Hutch’s hands settled on Starsky’s shoulders, as those lips moved to settle on his own. He was surprised to discover how soft and warm Starsky’s mouth felt, yet firm and insistent at the same time. When Starsky ran the tip of his tongue lightly over Hutch’s bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss, Hutch didn’t hesitate.

He opened his mouth, his own tongue meeting Starsky’s in a welcome embrace. They leisurely explored each other’s mouths, discovering each other’s own unique flavor and taste. Finally, they pulled away when the need for air forced them apart.

They sat there, staring at each other for several long minutes, both of them stunned by the reactions the kiss had evoked. They were both breathing heavily, their heavy erections straining against the fabric of their jeans.

“I was wrong, mushbrain.” Hutch said breathlessly, in an awed voice. “You’re a great kisser.”

“Told ya…” Starsky said in a husky voice, struggling to control the sudden urge to kiss Hutch again and not stop. His trapped cock ached, begging for attention, yearning to be touched and stroked.

“Are you as hard as I am?” Hutch whispered with a wicked smile.

“Harder…feels like I’m ready to explode.” Starsky admitted

“You…uh…want me to give you a hand with that, Gordo?”

“What about you?” Starsky asked, deliberately avoiding Hutch’s question. “You gotta be hurting too…”  
“Let me take care of you, buddy…” Hutch said, letting his hand slip down to cup the bulge in the front of Starsky’s jeans, making the brunet jump in surprise. “I want to...”

Unable to think clearly any longer, Starsky leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. He trembled when he felt Hutch’s fingers fumbling with his zipper, freeing his throbbing erection from its denim prison.

He felt the coolness of the air in the room against his hot skin as his cock sprang free. He whimpered as he felt Hutch wrapping his long strong fingers around the rock hard shaft.

“OH GOD…” he cried out as Hutch began to stoke his erection with firm sure movements that made Starsky buck his hips involuntarily. 

“GODGODGODGOD…” he whimpered almost incoherently as waves of pleasure stronger than anything he’d ever felt before in his life swept over him. “HUTCH!” He screamed as Hutch used his free hand and started to fondle the heavy furred sack between Starsky’s legs.

The brunet gasped as he felt the familiar tingling deep inside his center as the world exploded around him, his cock quivering as a thick stream of cum spurted from the slit, bathing Hutch’s hand along with Starksy’s belly.

Still gasping for air, his entire body stiffened and then collapsed back against the sofa as lethargy crept over him from the intensity of his orgasm. When his senses finally cleared, he opened his eyes to find Hutch gently cleaning him with a warm wet washrag.

“What about you?” Starsky asked when he finally found the strength to speak again, his mind still reeling from what had just happened.

“Don’t worry about me, buddy.” Hutch told him with a soft chuckle “I came when you did. First time I’ve creamed in my jeans since high school.”

“Yeah?” Starsky said, feeling foolishly pleased at Hutch’s admission. Suddenly self conscious, he reached down to tuck himself back into his jeans. Hutch reached out a hand to stop him.

“Don’t…there’s no need for that.” The big blond said softly. “Not now.”  
“What just happened here, Hutch?” Starsky asked, looking at his partner for answers.

“I made you feel good.” Hutch told him with an affectionate smile. “You made me feel good. We shared something special and I don’t know about you…but I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“Gee, Hutch…” Starsky said falling back on his sense of humor to cover the awkwardness of the moment “Does this mean we’re going steady?”

Hutch snorted, choking back laughter, as he rumbled Starsky’s curls fondly.

“If that’s what you want, Gordo…then I guess I can live with that.” He slung an arm around Starsky’s shoulders and pulled him closer, nestling the curly head against his broad shoulder. “Right now what I really want is to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you there.”

“Me too, Blondie…” Starsky murmured in a drowsy voice. “Me too.”

THE END


End file.
